In cellular communication, a UE in a cell accesses a base station (BS) to receive control information for transmitting/receiving data to/from the BS and then transmits/receives the data to perform communication. That is, since the UE transmits/receives data through the BS, the UE transmits data thereof to the BS in order to transmit the data to another cellular UE such that the BS delivers the data received from the UE to the other UE. Since the UE can transmit data to another UE only through the BS in this manner, the BS schedules channels and resources for data transmission and reception and transmits channel and resource scheduling information to each UE. To perform communication between UEs through the BS, each UE requires channel and resource allocation for data transmission/reception to/from the BS. However, D2D communication directly transmits/receives a signal to/from a UE that wants to transmit data without a BS or a relay.